Dark Rising: Part One
by TheHolyHandGrenadeofAntioch
Summary: 21 year old Sonic the hedgehog finds himself the father of a child of prophesy read and review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Special delivery

A/N Hey everyone K-Chan here, and welcome to the first of a four part series in this you will get the good the bad and the hedgehog. Let's get started!!!

Sonic's POV

NICOLE appeared in front of me, "Hey NICOLE what's up?" it was dusk and I wanted to get a few chili dogs for dinner. I rubbed my arms in an attempt to keep them warm. Autumn had come to the Great Forest and with it cold days and nights.

"I came to see how your scouting went, anything to report?" She said following me as I started walking to my favorite vendor.

"Nothing new looks like those Iron Goons are lying low," I sighed, "pity I was looking for a fight seeing that it'll be winter soon." I reached the vendor and ordered four chili dogs to go along with a cheeseburger.

NICOLE nodded, "Let's hope they don't decide to attack after the snow starts falling."

I shrugged, "They haven't in the past, I don't they'll start anytime soon." I reached into the bag and pulled out a chili dog, I was starving from running all over the Great Forest today and at the sight of it my stomach gave a lour growl. NICOLE chuckled, I blushed and wolfed it down. Somewhat satisfied I said, "Anything else NICOLE?"

"Yes Sally wanted me to let you know that Tails is going to do the scouting tomorrow so you have the rest of the night and all day tomorrow off. Also she said that her spy in the Dominion reported that the Iron Queen and Demitri have been spending more time together in his lab. Translation: not good whatever they are doing maybe the reason they are lying low."

"Yeah you have a point." I said reaching for my house key, "But seeing as we don't know what it is looks like we'll just have to wait and see, not my favorite way of finding things out." I unlocked the door and waved good-bye to NICOLE, "See you around NICOLE."

"See you Sonic remember I'll be offline from Midnight till Dawn to reboot my systems so don't try calling for me."

I nodded and closed the door, my house was your usual bachelor pad. Scattered items all over the place, a few dirty dishes in the sink. I'm horrible at doing dishes and I have the scars to prove it. I went over to the sink and gave a triumphant grin; Sally, Tails and Doctor Quack had gotten me a dishwasher for my birthday. So all I had to do was load it and run it.

After I started it I picked up the rest of the house; which being me took only a few minuets. When I was done, I hopped onto the sofa and turned on the T.V. and kicked off my shoes yawning. I surfed until I found a showed I liked, a comedy show that had some of the funniest skits that I had ever seen.

0 0 0 0

I was asleep when I heard someone at my door, _knock, knock, knock_. I jumped and sat up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'" I looked at the clock over my T.V., "Whoa midnight, wonder who it is?" I stretched and muttered my response, "Someone who better have an emergency, or the Dominion decided to have a midnight strike!"

I opened the door to find no one there, "Or it was someone with WAY to much time on their hands!" I turned to go back inside thoroughly annoyed at being a victim of Ding Dong Ditch when I heard a soft cry.

I whirled around, ears pricked to see if it happened again. It did and I walked forward ready to throw my shoes on and jet to where the trouble was. I felt a lump hit my foot, I looked down to find myself looking at a small bundle of blankets. Caution took over and I poked it, "Waaaaaaaaah" it was the same cry I had heard before. I picked up what I guessed to be a baby (I was still in caution mode) and opened the blankets holding it out away from me.

A small pink hand shot out of the blankets and went back in. I shivered from the cold night air, "Okay I guess this counts as an emergency." and I went inside.

I sat back down on my sofa and opened the rest of the blankets to reveal a small baby hedgehog, I guessed to be about two months old. "Who would leave you on someone's doorstep?" The baby had lavender fur and when I checked it was a female. After I did this she opened her eyes to show that they were robin's egg blue. Her eyes pretty much said, "Please take care of me I need a home."

All of a sudden she began to cry…loudly, I blinked, "Um are you hungry?"_ As if she can talk yet._ I thought putting her on my couch, I got my shoes on and said, "Be right back." I ran out the door, and a minuet later returned a couple bottles formula diapers and wipes.

"Okay looks like I have everything I need for you to stay for the night." I looked over at NICOLE's monitor which was blank because of her reboot. "Look's like you're staying here till morning, can't have you going to the princess in the morning hungry and dirty." I took off my gloves and took out a bottle and the container of formula, "Okay, 'One scoop per four ounces of water.' Looks easy." A few minuets later I was sitting down bottle in one hand, the baby in the other, "Okay bottoms up kiddo."

0 0 0 0

Sunlight streamed through the window waking me up. I looked down and saw the baby was still sleeping. I got up and gently put her down on the couch and walked over to NICOLE's monitor and pushed a button, "NICOLE I need to talk to you." NICOLE appeared next to me.

"Good Morning Sonic what's up?" I nodded over to the couch and she walked over, "Oh my circuits how did you get her?"

"I got her last night when someone left her on my doorstep." I thought of the cliché from the movies of mothers or strange cloaked figures leaving a baby on some unsuspecting persons doorstep. The only difference was that this wasn't a movie this was real, "Can you tell Sally that I need to talk to her." NICOLE nodded and disappeared. Just then the baby began to cry. I walked over and said, "Well look who's up, good morning." I picked her up and put her on my left shoulder and patted her back a little, all of a sudden I heard a high pitched, bleach and then a soft sigh. I stopped dead, snorted and burst out laughing. "That was unexpected!" I said still chuckling.

There was a knock on the door and Sally came in, "I came as soon as NICOLE told me. What happened?" I told her everything. When I was done she handed me a bottle, "Does she have a name?"

I shook my head, "None that I could find." I was tickling her stomach when her hand grabbed one of my fingers. My eyes softened, "There must be something we can do…"

"I don't see why she can't stay here." Sally said looking at me.

"No! I can't take care of a baby!" I said shocked, "What would happen to her if I never came back from a mission alive or even sane!?"

Sally gave me a stern look, "You know as well as I do that you can do anything and everything. You have done and gone thru things that would have killed any of the other Freedom Fighters." I looked away I knew that she was right.

"Yeah well I still couldn't save Eggman."

"Sonic that us one of the weakest arguments I have ever heard."

Again I knew she was right, Eggman's death was unavoidable I sighed, "I guess I can take care of her until we find someone who can give her a normal childhood." I looked down at the baby, "NICOLE how old is she?"

NICOLE appeared, "Let me scan her real quick." There was a flash and then she said, "Time of birth of three AM day 255 year 3241. That makes her exactly two months old today."

So my rough guess was right. Sally looked at me and said, "She needs a name."

I thought for a moment I'm horrible at thinking of names on the spot but one did come to mind, "…How about Riley?"

A/N: Okay so how was that? I hoped you liked it ^^ don't forget to read and review.

Sonic: (reads chapter) The Good, The Bad, and The Hedgehog. Where did you get that?

K-Chan: Sonic the Hedgehog issue number eleven.

Riley: Wow…you are a dork aren't you?

K-Chan: (pouts) So your point? If it weren't for the fact that I am a dork you would never had come to be!

Riley: Good point.

Mysterious White Tiger: When are you going to introduce me?

K-Chan: Patience I will in chapter two

M.T.W.: WHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K-Chan: Okay well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, Chapter one is going to be really long (I'm still trying to finish it right now) but it's full of info that will be needed later so try to really see the clues when you do^^ till then TTFN!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Secrets

Chapter one: Dark secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

A/N: This is going to a long chapter so I hope you brought some popcorn and a soda. And remember kids refills are free if you got a large of each if not it's fifty cents I have to make a living!!!!! EDIT: In order to make you all suffer I shall split it into two parts fear me and my Author powers muwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Eight months later, Sonic POV

"No Riley that doesn't go in your mouth!" I said rushing over holding out my hand, "Give it here young lady." I said sternly holding out my hand. She had manage to open the back of the T.V. remote and one of the batteries half-way to her mouth. When I told her to give it to me she looked up, closed her mouth and handed me the battery. I chuckled as I picked up the remote and put the battery back in it. After I put the remote back onto the top of the T.V. I went to go to the stairs, not surprised that Riley was following me talking to me in baby babble. Our house had two stories and had two bedrooms. Before Riley I would use the second room as a guest room. Now it was Riley's.

"Da da!!" I stopped and turned to face her, "Da, da, da, da!" using my legs to stand up she continued to say, "Da, da, da, da!" I picked her up and chuckled.

"Well Da da says it's time for your nap." I said taking her to her room. After I left I found myself wearing a small smile. I had to admit I had grown attached to her. The fact that she thought I was her pops made me happy.

I went down the stairs still happy about it when I gave myself a mental shake, "I shouldn't be getting so attached," I said to myself, "it's dangerous for the both of us." then a little voice in my head argued, True but neither you or Sally have been able to find anyone who could take better care for her. Not to mention that you have grown to love her as if she was your kid.

I flopped onto the couch and turned on the the T.V. still arguing with myself, It would be confusing to Riley if we found someone now. I sighed, I did like the fact that she thought of me as a father...why not? I would tell her when she was older. I nodded and went to the video phone to call Tails.

"Sonic what's up? Anything wrong? Oh and how's Riley?"

"Nuthin's up other than the sky, nuthin's wrong and Riley said her first word." I smirked, "I was wondering if you could come her and watch her for a few I need to talk to Sally and she's asleep."

Tails looked worried, "Why somethin' up?" I saw him pick up a twin tailed fox kit identical to him.

"Hi T.J.." I said waving to the little kit, "To answer your question Tails yeah, I've decided to adopt Riley."

Tails looked at me with an odd face as T.J. shouted, "Hi Uncle 'Onic!"

"Sonic why such the sudden change of mind?"

I shrugged, "No clue these past few months have made me feel like she really is my daughter." I looked back to the stairs where Riley was sleeping, "That's why I want to talk to Sally, I need to ask her-- Hang on little bro I got another call." I looked at the I.D. "Princess Sally Acorn" I pushed the conference button, "Sal, just the princess I wanted to see."

"Hi Sonic I just called to see how Riley was doing and I need to tell you something."

"Riley's great she just said her first word. What do you need to tell me?" I said. Just then I heard Riley scream, "Hold that thought Princess be right back." I raced up the stairs and went into Riley's room. She was still screaming, but this wasn't her normal "I'm up come and get me" scream, she sounded terrified. That got me worried. I picked her up and noticed that the air seemed charged around her as if something was emanating from her. I sense a disturbance in the Force I thought as she clung to me as if someone was going to take her away "Shh what's wrong?" As if she could tell me I thought.

I brought her down stairs with me once she calmed down. Tails looked worried, "What happened?" he asked.

I shooked my head, "Dunno she's acting like she had a nightmare." Riley was still clinging to me with a terrified look in her eyes.

Sally looked at me, "Well you are about to feel the same way. Remember when you were captured by the Iron Dominion?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered, "Don't remind me I still have nightmares about that." About two years ago The Iron King killed Eggman and I raced after them to get some pay back, only to end up getting captured by Conquering Storm, she threw a canister of sleeping gas at me. When I came to I was in the dungeon tied up against the wall. For the next two months I was tortured in order to get information. By the time I was rescued by Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, Tails Shadow Knuckles and Khan. I was half-dead and had both my legs broken along with all eight of my quills gone. When they got me down I ended up breaking Tails' jaw and Sally's nose. It wasn't that I was mad at them I didn't recognize any of them I was more than likely hallucinating from lack of food and water. It took six months for me to recover. To this day I still wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares.

"Well Snivley told us that they had managed to get a large amount of...um well...your seamen. About a year and a half ago they managed to captured a female hedgehog and inseminate her with it. I've known this for a long time and I didn't want to hide it anymore. Riley is your biological child." Sally looked as if she told me I was going to die tomorrow, "I thought you wouldn't want her anywhere near you if you knew"

0 0 0 0

INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!

K-Chan: Okay let's get away from all this doom and gloom (looks at everyone glaring at me) And maybe explain a few things...

Sonic, Eggman, Snivley: WE'D SAY SO!!!

K-Chan: Okay one at a time Sonic.

Sonic: How could they catch me I'm to fast for them?

Eggman: What do you mean I have done it before.

Sonic: Well your an exception we're talking about the Iron Dominion and your dead so why should I care?

K-Chan: ANYWAY Conquering Storm threw a canister of sleeping gas at you. At the speed you were going you couldn't have avoided it. It's physically immpossible ask Knuckles.

Knuckles: She's right.

Sonic: All right but how did they manage to get my...um...yah know

Eggman: Your seed!!!

Sonic: Yeah what he said.

K-Chan: They had you sedated when they did it. So you wouldn't remember what happened.

Sonic: Oh.

Eggman: Why kill me off I'm Awesome!!!

K-Chan: Because your hard as hell to write for. And Snivley you "changed" sides after they killed Eggman. So there you all happy?

Everyone: Yep pretty much.

K-Chan Okay on with the fic...

0 0 0 0

I looked at Sally, then to Riley, then back to her. I was shocked, outraged, and dumbstruck. Tails looked at both of us and said, "I think I should go." I gave him a stiff nod and his side of screen went black.

Sally looked down and said, "I'm so sorry Sonic I should have told you but I didn't like I said I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with her if you knew."

I put Riley down and she crawled off to play with Muttski who was lying on the floor. Hiding my face from Sally I said, "I'll call you back Princess once I cool off." before she could say anything I hit the call end button and said out loud, "NICOLE." the holographic lynx appeared in front of me, "Can you tell Khan that I need to be gone for a few hours and he needs to watch Riley." NICOLE could tell I was upset and vanished without a word to find the mystic monkey.

Ten minuets later Kahn knocked on the door and I called, "Come in." getting my shoes on.

Kahn looked at me as I passed him, "I'll tell you everything as soon as my head stops spinning" and before he could say anything I raced off.

Once I was far enough away from New Mobotropolis I pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald. Seeing that Feist the big bad Panda-God-thing had three, the gray one Mammoth Mogul had thanks to me (and I've never heard the end of it), so I had to borrow this one from Shadow just in case we needed something a little extra when it came to the Dominion. Using Chaos Control and focusing on a vision of Knuckles a small green energy field appeared and the emerald began to glow and float about three inches off my hand. What I saw was blue sky, clouds, and the mountains of the Rainbow Valley, "Yo Knux are ya there?" a second later Knuckles' face appeared he looked busy but I didn't care.

"What is it Sonic I'm very busy." he snapped

I did a quick run down of what Sally told me then asked, "Quick question how would I get into contact with a ghost seeing as I ain't psychic?"

Knuckles thought for a moment, "Astral projection sounds like your best bet but something tells me that you are not going to like having to wait for anything..." He looked his eyes were going back and forth, "Ya know what I'll be over there in a few minuets just wait there..." he left then his head popped back, "Don't do anything stupid or I'll kill you myself."

I nodded and cut the connection.'Okay find something to do while waiting for Knuckles...no problem.' I looked up and found a tree I had been climbing since I was a kid. "Eh, at least it's something to do..." I jumped to the first branch and began to climb. I was about thirty feet up when I sat on a branch to watch the sunset over the Great Forest. I was swinging my legs thinking about everything that I had been told. Riley is my real daughter and to make matters worse Sally knew this whole time and didn't tell me! And if that wasn't enough Riley was born because I was caught and tortured for two freakin' months!! I put my face in my hands, "Man I don't know what to do anymore..." I then realized that I was falling forward I tried to grab the branch but I was to late I screamed as I fell and saw the ground rushing up to meet me. There was a loud snap and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and sat up moaning, "Ow, that is going to leave a..." I looked behind me to see myself laying face up my head at an odd angle, "Oh God this isn't happening I must be dreaming!!!!!" I was panting by this point and stood up to back away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!! I SAID NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID THIS QUALIFIES!!!!" I looked to the left and saw Knuckles storming over to me. He sure looked angry, "I am going to kick you little blue ass!"

"Wait it was an accident! I swear or may I become as slow as a turtle!" I then thought of something, "Wait I had a Chaos Emerald with me wouldn't it heal the break in my neck and anything else?" I winced as Knuckles raised his fist.

"Yes but I'm still going to kick your little blue ass"

"Boys that's enough." Knuckles and I both looked over to see a lavender hedgehog walking towards us, "I've been waiting for you to come and find me Sonic for a long time. My name's Marisia."

"Are you Riley's mother?" she nodded, I looked down trying to figure out what to say, "I...I don't know what to do...I mean I'm afraid that every time I look at her I'll see what I went through..." I closed my eyes forcing memories of what happened back and feeling tears come to my eyes.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder and opened my eyes to see Marisia smiling at me, "I can guarantee that you will not feel like that not because I said so but because you know who she is, a child born out of tragic circumstance. You will lover no matter what." She then walked over to my body, "Knuckles was right your neck is healed and it looks like you would be able to go without a neck brace."

"Hmph pity." Knuckles said crossing his arms, "Your lucky I have to gaurd the Master Emerald or I'd kick you ass personally, I have to go later." He vanished and Marisia looked at me.

"Not to friendly is he?" She had cocked her head to the side and had a confused look on her face.

I laughed, "Naw he's cool, you should see another friend of mine calls himself the 'Ultimate Life form'." I walked over to my body my chest was rising and falling again, "When will I see you again?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid." She said looking down, "I only had enough energy to talk to you." as she said that she began to fade. She waved good-bye, "I hope to see our daughter soon though." and she was gone as a strong wind began to blow.

"WHOA!" I screamed as I lost my footing and fell into my body. My eyes flew open and I groaned as a dull throb in the back of my neck. After making sure that everything was okay I did a quick stretch and raced back to the house. When I got there I opened the door to find Kahn watching T.V. and his feet on my coffee table, "Kahn Feet of the table!" I said angry.

Khan jumped and took them off, "Oh sorry." He then looked at me, "Feel better or what?" I nodded rubbing the back of my neck, "What's wrong?"

"My neck is killing me." I said forcing back a laugh from the obvious pun.

"I can crack it for you maybe it'll feel better." Kahn said pulling my chair over, "Here sit down and let me see the problem is." I sat down,

"Is this going to hurt?" Stupid question I know but hey I had never had it done before.

"I don't think so it never has with anyone else I've done it for." he said and grabbed the right side of my head and his left hand and my chin with his right, "Okay relax your neck and one, two, three!" My head turned sharply to the left and I both heard and felt my neck cracking and popping. I screamed in surprise.

"Ahh what the hell M.K. warn me next time!"

"Your neck feels better though don't it?" he said smugly.

I moved my neck around and nodded, "Yeah you got me there M.K." I looked around, "Where Riley?"

"I put her to bed about twenty minuets ago...someone forgot to give her a nap." I looked down and gave a sheepish smile, "Well are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I shook my head.

"When I feel like it but as of right now I wanna see Riley." I got up out of the chair and headed for the stairs, I sure hope that Marisia was right I thought as I opened the door to her room and walked over to the crib. Riley was sound asleep hugging her teddy bear and I found my eyes soften. Marisia was right I didn't see the torture I saw a little girl born out of tragic circumstance. My little girl

0 0 0 0

Two Years later Sonic's POV

I had just started the dishwasher when Muttski came covered in mud and I sighed, "Muttski why are you covered in mud?"

My pet pooch scratched behind his right ear and said in a cheery voice, "Muttski found a puddle to play and roll in with Riley."

My face fell, "Muttski please tell me that she didn't join you."

"Yep she did," he then seemed to notice that, that was a bad thing, "Muttski's sorry Sonic! Muttski didn't know!" He whined.

I sighed, "No use crying over spilled milk boy. I'll just give her a bath that's all. I'll have to break it to her." I walked out side and sure enough Riley was making a mud castle cover in the stuff laughing like she just found buried treasure. "Hey Kiddo come here." I called Riley looked and before I could blink she was next to me. giving me a hug and caking my fur in mud.

"Daddy look what Muttki find!" She sure did look happy about being covered in mud.

"That's great Kiddo but we are going to Uncle Chuck's right?" She nodded, "Well I can't have you going there filthy so you need a bath and--" No sooner had I said the word bath left my mouth she was gone screaming.

"NO BATH!!!"

"And here we go again..." I sighed and raced after her, I was proud at the fact that she had inherited my speed but that also meant that she would try to get away in a hurry I managed to catch up with her and in single motion I scooped her up and turned to head home.

"No bath, no bath, no bath!!" She screamed pounding my chest with her tiny fist of fury. I opened and closed and the door and put her down as she began to run around to find a way out of the house, but seeing that she was two she couldn't open the door anyway.

I chuckled, "Fine then I'll go to Uncle Chuck's by myself and eat all the chili dogs with him and leave you out." Riley gave me a look of horror and then raced up the stairs.

"Tub time Daddy hurry up!"

I chuckled to myself, When in doubt bribe, always works I walked up the stairs pleased Riley had grown quite a bit she was now about a foot and a half tall seeing that I was four foot even the doctor that we would see for her checkups said that she might be a tall as me which of course sent my ego soaring. That was before we had heard the bad news; before she came here the Iron Queen had replaced her spine, spinal cord and central nervous system with cybernetics...Bionic Cybernetics to be exact meaning that they would grow with her, but that also meant that dear old Queenie would be able to take control of her when she was older if she ever found out she was here. So as a precaution Sally had her ears pierced with with mini power rings that we hoped would stop her from gaining control of Riley. I opened the door and looked at Riley who had pulled out her bubble bath soap.

"Bubbles Daddy?" I nodded taking the bottle and tickling her neck making her giggle.

"Sure thing Kiddo."

0 0 0 0

Three years later Sonic's POV

_"Tell us where your city's central mainframe is!" The Iron Queen demanded._

_"Go to Hell Queenie!" I spat. Pain surged through my body as an electric current coursed thru me. I screamed and my head fell to my chest, unable to lift it._

_The Iron Queen lifted my chin and said, "Just tell me what I need to know, and I'll only break you, maybe even put a few cybernetics in so I can control you." she chuckled, "I need a new errand boy."_

_I gave a dark laugh, "Ha, I'd rather have my quills torn out than be your errand boy..." she snarled and threw my head to the left._

_"That can be arranged!!!" I felt someone grab one of my quills, and pull._

0 0 0 0

"Daddy?" My eyes flew open and I found myself panting, covered in cold sweat, "Daddy, are you okay?" I felt a small hand grab my left hand, I looked down and saw Riley looking back at me frightened, she was wearing her sky blue night shirt Mina Mongoose had given her when I visited her and Ash with Riley.

"Riley? What are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

She looked down as if she was guilty or scared, "I heard you yelling, and I got worried about you daddy..." I looked at her and realized I was screaming in my sleep, "Did you have a bad dream daddy?"

"Something like that..." I said. She looked at me, nodded, and went off to her room in a flash. A second later she was back with her blanket and pillow.

"Then I'll sleep with you for the rest of the night daddy," She said climbing into my bed, she then put her right fist up and gave me a cocky grin, "that way if anymore monsters come to give you bad dreams, I'll go and beat 'em up!" She then crawled over and kissed me on the cheek, "G'night Daddy, I love you!"

I smiled, Her attitude is just like mine I thought as I ruffleled her quills, "I love you too Kiddo."

0 0 0 0

I woke up the next morning and felt Riley's quills tickling my back. I yawned and sat up to look behind me. "Heh, She sleeps in a tighter ball than me when I was a kid."

0 0 0 0

Sonic: Yes Mobian Hedgehogs, when we're kids, sleep in little tight balls.

Dooter: *laughs* He said balls.

Sonic: Shut up you know what I mean!!!

0 0 0 0

I stretched and headed down the stairs yawning, "Man I'm still tired...aw well let's see what time it is." I looked up at the clock, it was ten-thirty. I walked into the kitchen, and I opened the fridge door, "Let's see, milk, and oh leftover pizza guess that's breakfast" I pulled out the gallon of milk and two pieces of pizza. Shutting the door with my foot I walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup. knock, knock, knock I looked and called, "Door's open!" the door opened and dad came walking in.

**"Morning Maurice! Did you check you calendar today?"** I began to laugh realizing what today was.

"Dad, what kind of a father would I be if I forgot her birthday?" dad didn't buy it.

**"You forgot didn't you?"** I swallowed and began to rub the back of my quills.

"I didn't mean to...I've been busy with ousting the Dominion." Myself along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters had recently defeated the Iron Dominion, after Snivley (who ended up betraying us and telling Queenie where Riley was) managed to kill the Iron King. Don't ask me how I don't wanna know how! But now she was gone for good and that's all that mattered. Dad gave me a serious look (well as serious as you can with robotic eyes and mouth) and then smiled pointing at me.

**"Bernie and I will cover you, but only for this year! Forget again, and you're on your own. That, and we got her a really good present this year. So we'll say you pitched in, but only once!"** I then heard someone running down the stairs.

"GRANDPA!!!" Riley tackled dad to the ground and began to attempt to crush the life out of him, "I missed you Grandpa." She looked up, and around, "Where's Grandma?"

**"She's at the house, but she wanted my to say from both of us, Happy Birthday Gummy." **I chuckled as Riley beamed, and looked at me. Gummy was the nickname that mom and dad had given her when she was little because of her love of gummy snacks.

Riley giggled, "Daddy had a bad dream last night, but I helped him beat up the monsters that gave them to him." Riley got up and hugged me as I left from behind the counter, "Right daddy?"

Dad looked over at me, **"It happened again?" **I nodded, he got up, and walked over to me. He put his hand on my left shoulder, "Are sure that you'll be okay ever since...you know that night."

I took his other shoulder and smiled, "Naw I'm fine dad really." I could tell that he didn't believe me but I gave him a thumbs up, "Today's Riley's day let's not darken it whaddya say dad?" dad nodded and smiled. I then looked at Riley, "And as for you..." I picked her up, threw her up, caught her, and put her back down, "We're going to go out and you can get whatever you want, within reason." Riley squealed and raced up stairs, "I was thinking of playing the field again, now that this whole mess with the Dominion is over. Mom's right she needs a mother." I leaned back putting my hands behind me to grab the counter, "I mean seeing that Amy and I didn't work out. But at least she's not obsessing over me anymore."

Dad laughed, **"Yeah she's to busy with Shadow. Who would've thought." **I nodded; I wasn't upset about our break up, I mean I still say she's way to young for me aged body or not. But hey is Shadow finds her...attractive who am I to complain? **"Well I'm going to help your mother out and are you going to have the party here or at our house?"**

"Yours this year," I looked over my house, which was a mess at the moment, "mine's not the right place this time."

"Daddy I'm ready!" I looked up and saw Riley walking down the stairs she was wearing her sky blue friction resistant shoes and a blue vest Sally had given her about two months ago. It was to big for her but she would grow into it. She also had her autumn long sleeve shirt on under it, it was red so it matched perfectly with the vest, "How do I look Grandpa?"

Dad gave her a thumbs up **"Like your ready for anything." **She beamed and hugged him again, **"Have fun, and I'll see you two tonight." **he waved good-bye and left and I looked at Riley.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

Riley thought for a moment, "How about...breakfast at Uncle Chuck's Chili-Dog Shack?"

I laughed, "A girl after my own heart, let's go Kiddo." Riley grabbed my hand, "Wait! I have to put the milk away! And get a jacket, it's cold." I put the milk away and grabbed my red jacket, it looked a lot like my father's before he became a Robian the only difference was that it didn't have the chest pockets, and it had sleeves. "Okay I'm set let's jet."

0 0 0 0

"Here you two go, one Breakfast dog with extra chili and mini dog for the birthday girl extra cheese." Uncle Chuck said handing us our food Riley smiled and took a bite.

"Fanks Uncle Chuck!" She said and began to eat smiling.

"So the party's at Bernie and Jules huh?" Uncle Chuck said, "Did you see what they got her?" I shook my head, "Well after Muttski passed away," he lowered his voice not like Riley was paying attention, "they decided to get her a pet of her own, it's a little Chao I think they'll become fast friends."

I smiled, "That's great remind me to thank them, Riley took muttski's passing pretty hard." Muttski had passed away about two months ago and Riley had takened it pretty hard they had been real good friends and I missed him just as much seeing that he was my dog. But Riley sure was in for a shock, I finished my chili-dog and looked at her, "Ya ready?" She nodded, "Then where to next?"

"Can we get some presents?" I nodded, "Yay! Thanks Uncle Chuck for breakfast!" she hopped off the chair and I looked at Uncle Chuck,

"Thanks Uncle Chuck that was great." I said following Riley. We then headed to a few other shops and I bought Riley a few things (a new teddy bear, a pair of light blue sunglasses, a new game for her system). We were on our way to the Arcade when we saw a few familiar faces, "Tails, Millie, Brianna, Mr. Knuckles, Caps, Ms. Julie-Su Mr. and Mrs. D' Coolette. Guess what today is?!" Bunnie looked over and gave me a 'your mother told us to find you' look as she picked up Riley.

"Riley, darlin' look how much you've grown! Ah believe that tahday's your birthday, am I right?" Riley nodded, "Well then how old are you surgah?"

Riley thrust out her hand showing all five of her fingers, "This many!" she then hugged Bunnie and looked over, to Knuckles, "Why are you three here?" Bunnie let her go and she raced over to hug Julie-Su. Who I noticed had a baby carriage in front of her.

"Su what's with the carriage?" Riley apparently noticed it too because she walked over to it and looked inside.

"This is our daughter Lara-Su." Julie-Su said as Riley looked over and smiled, I walked over to look too. In the carriage was a red echidna with a tuft of pink hair she looked at me and Riley and gave a smile.

"How old is she Mr. Knuckles?" Riley asked looking up and letting go of the carriage and going to give Caps a high five.

"Six months last week." Knuckles said with a smile on his face, "Oh I brought something for you Riley." He pulled out a little box about three marks long1 Riley opened it and pulled out a green emerald. "I figured you would want one for your collection." he smiled, Riley loved to collect rocks and crystals, so far she had three rock each of them looked like a different member of New Mobotropolis, NICOLE, King Elias Acorn, and the third one looked like me, she had two quartz crystals, a piece of amethyst and an arrowhead made from obsidian. Riley beamed and hugged Knuckles. I could sense that something was coming from the emerald.

"Thanks so much Mr. Knuckles!" I smiled and looked to Brianna, who was Tails' wife, she was an arctic fox with bright white fur, brown hair, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, silver elbow length gloves and a pair of silver knee-high boots.

I walked over to Knuckles and and pointed over to a spot away from the crowd, he nodded and followed as soon as we were far enough away I asked, "Did you feel anything strange around Riley when we visited a few months back?" Knuckles gave me a questioning look, "I sensed the Chaos energy from the emerald, what are you up to?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Yeah I did," He looked over to Riley who was playing wit Caps, and T.J., "The emerald I got from the base of the Master Emerald, it's pretty much a mini version of it in a sense. The energy will dissipate over time but I want to see if there is a reaction. If so then we'll have to talk."

"Talk about what?!" I whispered harshly. This was insane! What was he up to?

"The thing is only one of her parents, you, is a Chaos being. Meaning that her Chaos Control is powerful and unpredictable. Without proper training she runs the risk of killing herself and taking half of a major city with her."

I looked down and grabbed my left arm, "I don't know Knux...how would we break it to her? It's her birthday, can we at least wait about making a desion tomorrow? Next year at the latest?" I looked over to where Riley was, T.J. was in the middle of showing Riley how well she was at flying, I sighed, "You have a bad habit of springing bad news on people you know that right?"

"Just try my best, but you really need to be serious here what if something were to happen and Riley got hurt, upset or worse? Her abilities would surface and have devastating effect." He then gave me a serious look, "And if someone like Mogul found out about her how much do you wanna make a bet that he'd send out the Destructix to bring her in so he could turn her against us?"

I nodded, "Fine, but we need to see if you're right and if whether or not you are will be whether or not she goes with you for...how long?"

"Ten years roughly if the amount of power I sensed in her was right, then it'll take a long time for her to master it. Besides," he said putting his hand on my shoulder, "it would be for her own good." He pointed over to her, "We'll test her as soon as the party's over." I nodded and began to rub my right temple, I could feel a tension headache coming on.

One of these days these last minuet plan changes will kill me, I swear! I sighed, "Okay the party's in a few minuets my mother had NICOLE tell me it was at sunset, and seeing that it pretty much is sunset....Hey Kiddo!" Riley looked over at me, "C'mon we have a party to go to." Riley nodded and waved to the other.

I walked over to meet her, "You guys comin' too?" Bunnie nodded.

"Yup we're all invited ta come Surgah-hog."

I grinned, "Great the more the merrier" I turned around and lead the group to my parents house and saw Sally and Khan, "Hey there are the Newly-weds! How's it goin' so far?"

Sally looked at me and smiled, "Great! Your mother called and asked if we wanted to come to Riley's birthday party, we had some time and so here we are."

"Yes and besides we got Riley a few gifts as well."

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard mom's voice call out, "Jules dear, the door."

**"Got it Bernie."** dad called back and the door opened, **"Oh hello everyone, come in everything's all set."** Riley hugged dad and raced in squealing when she saw all the presents.

I laughed, "Now remember the rules Kiddo, no opening till after dinner, cake and ice cream."

"Aww, okay daddy." Riley pouted and hopped onto the couch with a look that pretty much said, Must resist childish urges. swinging her legs wanting to get everything done and over with so she could tear the boxes and wraping paper to shreds.

I walked into the kitchen and gave mom a kiss, "Hey mom what's cooking?"

Mom hugged me and said, "Oh honey, how are you and Riley?"

"We're fine, mom I need some advice..." I began to rub the back of my head, "Knuckles says he's been sensing a lot of Chas energy from Riley. He wants to take her back to Angle Island for the next ten years to teach her to master her powers. But I don't want her to go."

Mom looked at me and smiled, "What did he tell you?" I gave her a run down of what Knuckles said. Mom put her chin in her right hand, "l think she sould go with Knuckles." I blinked and looked down, "I know you don't like the idea but if it'll prevent something catastrophic from happening, then I say go for it."

I nodded, "Yeah I know but I don't like doing it."

Mom gave me another hug, "I know it's hard to let a child go but she isn't going to be gone forever, And you'll still be able to see her."

I smiled, "Yeah I guess your right, alright I'll let her go...I'll miss her though." I looked into the pot to see what she was cooking, "What are you cooking?"

"One of Riley's favorite; Sloppy Joes."

"Cool, she's gunna love 'em."

0 0 0 0

K-Chan: NOOOOOOO DUMBLEDOR NOOOO--oh wait wrong story. Any who *hops into massage chair* MUST FINISH FREAKIN' CHAPTER!!!!

Sonic:Are you finished?

K-Chan: Yes quite finish. BACK TO THE FIC O' DOOM!!!

0 0 0 0

"Okay Riley; make a wish!" I said

Riley thought for a moment, took a breath and blew out the candles. After we all cheered, we cut the cake and dished out the ice cream, "Riley what you wish for?" T.J. asked.

Riley shook her head, "Nuh-uh can't tell, else it won't come true!" T.J. pouted, "Can't help what's true." She replied grinning and giving a wink. The little fox huffed and began to eat her cake and ice cream, Riley shrugged and began to do the same.

As soon as we were all done and the dishes were in the sink Riley looked at me, "Can I open them now?"

"Sure thing Kiddo." Riley squealed and rushed over and grabbed the nearest box, "Whose it from?" I asked she took the label and squinted.

"Bu-Bunn-Bunnie! And Ant-Tony? Whose Ant-Tony?" Riley had been learning how to read and so far she was doing a good job at it. Though some words she had a hard time but sounding things out always worked.

"Zhat would be Moi Riley."

I had started laughing at this point, "I think she just made a new nickname for you Ant-Tony!"

"Anyway, why not open eet and see what eet eez." Riley nodded and looked at me.

"Daddy that was mean! Say your sorry." Her ears had flattened and she was glaring at me.

I blinked, "Sorry 'Twan." Riley nodded and opened the box.

"Wow a new doll! Thanks Mrs. D' Coolette, Mr. D' Coolette!" She hugged it and put it down to grab another box, "T-Tails, and B-Bri-Brianna," She opened the next box, "New earrings! Thanks!" For the next hour she opened her presents from everyone, Knuckles had already given her a gift, but Caps and Julie-Su got her a new set of crayons and coloring books. Sally got her a new Tricycle, and a silver tiara for her princess costume I bought for her for Halloween. Khan got her about five children's books to help with her reading. Uncle Chuck gave her a toy robot the banged cymbals in its hands and did a lot of clicking. After that NICOLE gave her her first ten rings, "What are these for NICOLE?"

"I think your father would be better to explain it Riley." She said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Well I use to use them to get a speed boost, or to power up my spin-dash, not to mention they really do come in handy in a tight spot."

Riley nodded, "Cool! Thanks NICOLE I'll make sure not to use them till I need to." Mom and dad then walked over and mom knelt down.

"Dear we know how hard it was for you when Muttski passed away, so we went to the lake of rings and found you a new friend." Dad walked over and pulled out from behind him a blue and yellow Chao.

Riley gasped and opened her arms and the Chao hopped into her, "Choo!" it squeaked and Riley hugged it.

"Thanks Grandma, and Grandpa," she looked at the Chao, "I think I'll call you Choo."

"Choo, choo!" Choo squeaked and hugged Riley.

Riley got up and Choo grabbed her shoulder, "This is the best birthday ever, but I'm tired and I want to go home." Riley yawned and I looked over to Knuckles who had a pained look on his face.

What's he got to be so upset about?! I'm not the one who told someone there kid's gunna be taken away for ten freakin' years! I sighed, "Alright Kiddo let's get you stuff, and get ready to go."

Riley nodded, "Okay daddy." she picked everything up put them in bags that mom had gotten for her. After everything was picked up and the wrapping paper in the trash I waved good-bye as Riley hugged mom and dad. Though Riley didn't notice Knuckles said something to Julie-Su and began to follow us after we left. "Hey daddy,"

"Yeah Kiddo what's up?" I looked down to see Riley holding her new teddy bear, she looked as if she was un-sure of something.

"Is it normal for kids my age to feel things?"

"What do you mean Riley?" I watched as she pulled out the emerald, and held it in her left hand.

"This," She held the emerald tightly and looked around and found a large rock. Holding out her right hand, a green energy field began covered it. Soon the rock wobbled and began to lift off the ground. Once it was about eye level with her small cracks began to show. I looked down to Riley who looked panicked and seem to be trying to cut the flow, of energy, but was a little to late, the bolder exploded and I grabbed Riley and turned my back to protect her as a few large pieces flew at her.

"Nngh!" I winced as the rocks hit my back Riley looked up at me worried, "Don't worry Kiddo. I'm all right."

"No you're not!" I looked up and saw Knuckles storming towards me, "Your back's bleeding badly!"

I huffed and pointed to the house, "I doubt it's to bad our house is there Knux let's just get home and we'll check it out." I turned on my heel and walked quickly back a sour look on my face and a sour taste in my mouth, Damn, he's right! the fact was my back was killing me, and it could have been a lot worse. I reached back gingerly touched my back wincing as I felt a long cut. I pulled my hand back and saw the first two fingers on my glove were dark red, "Crud..." I whispered and pulled out my key from under the mat and opened the door, "Okay Kiddo go and sit on the couch. We have to talk." I went over and grabbed a chair and turned it around so that my arms were resting on the back. Knuckles went over and sat next to Riley, "I think you'd better say it Knux."

Knuckles sigh, "Do you know what you did?" Riley shook her head, "That was called Chaos Control."

"What's that Mr. Knuckles?"

"Well it's a farily uncommon ability, that makes a person able to make things float, blow up, and a lot of other things as well." Riley nodded.

"I can do that can't I?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, and by the looks of it not very well," Knuckles said, "Seeing as only your dad is a Chaos Being. You abilities are powerful and unpredictable." Riley looked confused, Knuckles gave an annoyed sigh, "Sonic turn around and let's see your back."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just do it." I shrugged and turned around, I then realized what he was going to do. I was about to turn back around when, "Look what happened Riley, accident or not it could've been a lot worse. Without proper training you run the risk of hurting a lot of people." Riley looked back at me with tears in her eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Riley asked beginning to cry out of fear.

I stood up and walked over to her and hugged her as began to sob, "Your going to have to go with Knuckles for a while." She pulled away from me sniffing and hiccuping, "Don't worry Kiddo, cause I'm comin' with you."

"But daddy won't they need you?"

I shook my head, "Nah, besides if I stay here and have no action I'll go stir crazy." I then looked over at Knuckles, "That and I need to make sure that Mr. I'm-Not-Going-To-Sugar-Coat-It is going to train you right."

"Oh and I'm not going to?"

"I'm not saying that Knux, don't you have to train Lara-Su too?"

"Yeah when she's older!"

"Stop it daddy, Mr. Knuckles, I go if daddy's going to come to but I don't wanna hear any more fights!" Riley yelled.

Knuckles blinked and said in a forced calm, "Fine Sonic I'll give you till tomorrow at noon to make sure everything is all set." he turned and headed for the door, "I'm going back to the hotel for the night." and he left.

Riley jumped off the couch and said, "Does it hurt anymore daddy?"

I shook my head, "Nope, and look it's gettin' better!" I turned around to show her.

Riley yawned but she was still worried, "I'm really sorry daddy--"

"Don't worry about it Kiddo I've gone through worse, a few cuts ain't nuthin'!" I yawned and stretched, "But it's time for bed Kiddo, let's go."


End file.
